


Stupid Darcy

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coma, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Stupid Darcy, please wake up. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Jane/Darcy, AU, complete.)





	Stupid Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has an open ending so if you dislike that, the back button is your friend.
> 
> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day eight was "silent". (Why is this Angst, brain? You managed to make the prompt "disaster" fluffy. What gives? Also Femslash February is Drabble Month apparently. Good to know, brain.)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.
> 
> Spoilery **_warning_** in the end notes! Not beta-read.

It's very quiet in this room.  
There's only the beeping that represents Darcy's pulse and the rasp of the respirator.

Jane tried reading to her like the doctors recommended but her throat is still too raw from inhaling smoke.

Darcy doesn't look like Darcy in that bed. Too still, none of that energy she usually has in spades. Made even paler by the bandages and the colourless hospital gown. Silent.  
  
Stupid Darcy, being all heroic, running after children into a fire. Stupid Darcy, almost dying. Stupid Darcy in a coma.  
  
"Please wake up."  
  
Jane puts the book down and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this (or not >:) ), leave a comment and make me super happy.
> 
> Join Femslash February at femslashfeb.tumblr.com!  
> Meet me on Tumblr at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.
> 
>  ** _Warning!:_** Comatose character.


End file.
